When YJ meets TT
by sargent-titan
Summary: When YJ meets TT you'd think nothing bad could happen right? Wrong. Slade is back with some freinds. So can the two teams get along so they can defeat Slade, or will the two teams be destroyed? Read and find out. Rated T cause I'm paronoid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or young justice.

When Y.J Meets T.T.  
It was a normal day at Titans tower. Cyborg and Beastboy were playing video games, Starfire was cooking (Uh oh!"), Robin was looking through case files and Raven was reading a book. So it was a surprise when the screen suddenly changed from 'Mega Monkeys 4' to a crackling static filled screen. Artemis's face was on the screen. Robin put some paper's over his face so she would not know he was their. It didn't work.  
"Hey Boy Blunder! What's up?" she asked.  
"Hi Artemis. Not much you?" He asked awkwardly as the other titans watched him.  
"Robin? Who is this 'Artemis' you speak of?" Starfire asked.  
"She was part of the old team I was with, before I quit and came to Jump." He said growing more awkward as he noticed the rest of the team **(excluding Kid flash, and of course Red arrow/speedy I don't know how to count him in) **  
"Yeah yeah. So Robin, can we come over to 'Titans tower'- by the wat what is with the giant T. Like really- to meet your friends? Great bye!" she said before Robin could even answer.  
"This is not good." Robin said to himself.  
He picked up his communicator.  
"KF! We need you over here right away." he said through the communicator.  
"Be there in a few seconds." he answered.

**It is a super short chapter but it is only the intro so I'll write a longer one later. Most likely any way. Did you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not and never will Own Teen titans or Young justice.

chapter 2

About 10 minuets later Kid Flash turned up cradeling Jinx in his arms. "Yo Rob! Whats up?" Kid Flash asked Robin. "Fratele oh nu de mult, ceea ce desore tine?" Robin said in a voice that all but screamed 'I know somthing you don't know.' "So who is coming to the tower?" Cyborg asked Robin. Robin hesitated slightly before answering. "Just some old freinds of mine." So everyone waited in the living room. When Robin and Kid flash thought of something. Zatanna and Artemis. Starfire and Jinx. Oh no. **Kid flash P.O.V. **Artemis and Jinx are going to be in the same room together? Ohnoohnoohno. First i'm in trouble with Artemis because we didn't exactly leave in good terms. And I'm going to be in trouble with Jinx because I didn't tell her or because like a lot of girls I know the say 'Oh it doesn't matter if you dated someone else then this is now.' But when the girl you dated is in the same room as them they freak out and act all weird! But then again Jinx isn't like other girls... Right?

**Robin's P.O.V.**

Zatanna and Starfire. I know Starfire give's people chances and Zatanna is accepting. I think.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **I'm sorry I took so long to update, but everytime I looked at the story I deleated what I wrote and started over. Also I need to make the chapters longer 'couse their to short. I'll try to update every Friday night. P.S. what Robin said was Romanian, and what it meant was:**

**'Oh brother not much, what about you?'**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to update this early cause I'll forget this idea by Friday. Oh and should I include Speedy? **  
**Disclaimer: I do not under any cercumsatnces own Teen titans or Young justice.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Jinx P.O.V.**  
Wally was pacing so much that the rug was starting to burn. His face didn't hold the usuall goofy grim I'd grown to love. Maybe their was a girl on the other team he liked more than me and he's scared I'll react badly... Witch I will but still. Then my heart and mind started to battle.  
Heart: Wally loves you plain and simple!

Mind: Oh yeah then why is he so worried about the other team coming?

Heart: Well maybe he's scared how she will react!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled outloud.  
"Whats wrong Jinx?" asked Kid Flash.  
"Nothing." I answered drily.  
The girls looked at each other as though they knew somthing. Witch they probably did. Dang it, I was usually good at hiding stuff like this!

**Starfire P.O.V.**

After Jinx yelled I had a feeling it was because of the other team. Why was Robin acting so... Strange? He seemed very deep in thought, I did not want to disturb him but he looked deeper in thought than I had ever seen even when he was searching for Slade. Though I could not see his eyes I could imagine them looking furiously determined . But it was not a full image for I had never seen his eyes. Maybe they were green. Or brown. Or Blue. Yes definatley blue. A soft blue...

**Robin P.O.V.**

I was scared. No. Frightened. This was so not Asterouse. Not only because the team was coming and I was scared about Starfire and Zattanna, I was also frightened about why they were coming. If they needed help and they themselves couldn't handle it then who was to say we could? I know the Teen titans have done the impossible before but, still. So I wouldn't worry so much I focused on my freinds. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing mega monkeys 5, and Cyborg was winning by a land slide. I watched Kid flash as he paced, nearly setting fire to the rug on the ground near the door, wich did nothing to calm my nerves, I looked over at Rven who was meditating near the window but anyone could see her open eyes reflecting back so I knew she was watching for the bio ship or somthing like that. Jinx was drawing something blurry so it was probably Kid flash. And Starfire was, looking at me. And she looked worried. Yeah, if I was her I would tell myself to get some help. Well I guess I shouldn't freak out, I lied to myself feebly, I did break up with Zee. I mean ZATTANNA. NOT ZEE. This is not good.

**I promise next chapter will Have the Young justice team in it. So do you think I should include Speedy in this?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or young justice  
I'm pretending invasion never happened. So beast boy was never on the team**

* * *

**Beast boys POV**  
It's the team! Super boy, Ms Martian, Aqualad, Artemis,  
Zattanna, and Rocket! I've wanted to meet them my whole life!  
Well other than Batman, Flash, Wonder woman... Okay basically  
The big seven but that's not the point. It's the team! I need to  
Get my autograph book! It only has five signatures. After  
asking Robin every time I saw him for a week he finally signed it  
If I promised to stop bugging him. I also asked the doom patrol  
But that's not important now. Oh and by the way chicks  
Dig the ears.

**Superboy POV  
**Sure I missed my friend's that saved me from _Cadmus  
_But the only reason we're coming here is because of  
this one-eyed man who claims he knows Robin. You can  
only see half of his mask. And the last time we saw him  
was when He tried to kill us. So... what does he want?

* * *

**Was it short? Was it good?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated, I just didn't know what to write  
about this.  
Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Raven P.O.V.  
The young justice team was almost here. I could sence it.  
I was meditating astral projecting so I could see how close  
they were. Their had to b a reason they were coming,  
because it had been two years since Robin came to Jump  
and all of a sudden this girl and Robin's old team wanted  
to come visiting? What was their motive for coming? I could  
feel the worry radiating off Kid flash, Robin, Starfire and  
Jinx. I could understand Starfire and Jinx, but why the boys?  
Well we'll just have to see...

Slade P.O.V.  
The time was nearing. Soon the titans would Neal down to me.  
And the world would fall. My family would finally be healed.  
Only if Grant were still alive. But Rose and Joseph were. I  
would take down the titans, my family would be healed and  
I would find the perfect apprentices.

Kaldur P.O.V.**  
**I looked down at the screen on the bio ship. It was a map of  
Jump city. In the middle was a picture of a 'T' shaped tower.  
It wasn't very secret. I was worried about how Robin and  
Kid flash would react to us being here...  
(Flash back)  
_the cave was dark. Happy Harbor was gloomy as though  
it could feel the teams distress (Heavy on the 'Dis') the  
entire team was standing around red arrow. He was  
injured. Roy had been going on a mission with them.  
It was the injustice league. Joker had been the main  
threat because of the joker venom and his knife. Joker  
had aimed for Robins heart, but Roy had gotten in the  
way and had been sliced across the stomach. The plan  
was supposed to be an easy covert mission (Does this  
team know the meaning of covert?) but Kid flash and  
Artemis had started to fight and the injustice league  
found them.  
That was how Red arrow had been hurt. And so the  
team was standing around him.  
"It was my fault .I should have been watching." Robin  
said.  
"It wasn't just your fault. It was Artemis and mine."  
Kid flash sighed.  
"I don't think I should be on this team anymore."  
Robin said. The entire team heard and thought he  
would get over it, but as the week went by Robin was  
distracted. Until:  
"I quit." He stated simply.  
"But Robin, the team needs you!" M'gann said. The  
others (minus Superboy, even though he was thinking  
it) nodded.  
"I don't care. Being on a team is just bringing me  
down." He lied.  
The others were shocked. 'bringing me down.' what did  
that mean?  
"But Robin, your my best friend! You can't quit!"  
Kid flash cried.  
But Robin was already zeta-ing out of the cave.  
"If my best friend quits than I quit." Kid flash said after  
several seconds.  
Before anyone could talk him out of it he was gone. They  
never spoke to the team again. And Kid flash never  
spoke to Artemis again. After a few years the team  
broke up and didn't contact each other for years. Until now.  
_ What if they were unhappy to see us. As Artemis  
had not given Robin any time to answer. But maybe our  
friendships could be healed.

Artemis P.O.V.  
We were finally here. M'gann was very carefull as she landed  
on the top of the roof. Seriously though, what was with the 'T'?  
It was distracting! As she landed on the roof I noticed everyone  
including me was on edge. And I just had a hunch that it was  
because we were scared that they wouldn't want us here. I hadn't  
given Robin much time to decide. So we exited the Bio-ship and  
saw two people. One was a girl with an indigo cloak and a chakra  
on her forehead, and the other was a boy with green skin hair  
and eyes.  
"Hi, my names Raven." The cloaked girl muttered.  
"Hey, I'm Beast boy!" The green kid shouted.  
Kaldur spoke "Hello, I am Kaldur, and this is Superboy, Artemis,  
M'gann, Zattana and Rocket." He pointed to each of us in turn.  
"Let's just go in now." Raven said.

* * *

**So the two teams are going to meet up really soon.**

Oh and the pairing are  
Robin-Starfire  
Kid flash-Jinx  
Beast boy-Raven  
Super boy-M'gann  
Cyborg-Bumblebee (The titans east are coming)  
And that's about it. Merry late Christmas and Happy new year! 


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry. I said I was going to update every week on Friday, But I forgot one week, then I got writer's block. I tried to make it longer, but I don't think I did.**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen titans.**

* * *

**M'Gann P.O.V.**

We followed Raven into the tower. I couldn't wait to see my old friends! I just wish it didn't have to be under these circumstances. What did he want? As we walked into the door on the roof I looked back at the Bio-ship. Suddenly, I didn't have great feeling...

**Beastboy POV**

My sister M'Gann was here! I walked up behind her.  
"Hey M'Gann! Whats up?" I asked excitedly.  
"Oh nothing... How a have you been?" She asked.  
I could tell she wasn't telling the complete truth, because she looked away slightly and wouldn't look me in the eye.  
"I'm great! I finally beat Cyborg in mega monkeys 4!" I said changing the subject. It could be nothing. Right?

**Kid Flash POV**

Their here. I guess I should be a little excited. I've wanted to see my other friends for a while now but I've always been too afraid.  
I heard several pairs of footsteps echo through the door. I waited for the door to open and announce my doom. Okay so I'm being a little dramatic. The door whooshed open. I saw everyone on the old team. I couldn't help but feel amazed at how little they changed. Look at Robin, he looks very different from his day's on the team. Like I feared Artemis was among them. Jinx stood beside me as Artemis looked around.  
Kaldur spoke "Hello Robin. I am sorry to intrude, but we thought it would be nice to see you again." He said this with a slight tremble. I looked over at Robin. He had heard this to.  
"Hi Aqualad. It's nice to see you and everyone else." Robin said.  
"Hi Robin." Zatanna said. I saw Robin pale several time before he answered.  
"Zatanna, it's good to see you." Starfire didn't react. Visibly.  
After that everyone started to talk to one another. Cyborg and Superboy, M'gann and Starfire (Apparently Starfire is the princess of a planet and a long time ago she visited Mar's and became friends with M'gann), Raven and Zatanna, Beastboy, Rocket and Artemis, And Kaldur talked to Robin.  
"So who is everyone?" Jinx asked suddenly.  
"What? Oh the kid in the black t-shirt is Superboy. The martian girl is M'gann, The girl with the long black hair is Zatanna, The boy talking to Robin is Kaldur AKA Aqualad, and um the two girls with Beastboy is Rocket and A-artemis." I said.  
"Do you still like her?" Jinx asked me. I started choking on my spit.  
"What?" I coughed out.  
Jinx spoke very slowly. "Do you still like her?"  
"Not in that way! I swear." I said.  
By now Jinx had the look of a curious cat. Nodding she accepted my answer. For now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I think this chapter is a little longer. This chapter sucks though.  
I don't own young justice or teen titans.**

* * *

After several minuets of talking and getting to know each other, alarms blared through the tower. Red lighting up in all the rooms.  
"What's going on?" Zattanna asked. Robin went to the main computer. Everyone in the room looked at the screen. And what was on the screen shocked some of them. On the screen was:  
"Titans east?" Cyborg asked, confused.  
And no, they weren't helping the bank, they were the criminals.  
"What? No way! Titans east would never go rogue." Beastboy said confidently. "This time, I know their either under mind control, Radioactive clones or robots!" Beastboy said. Superboy frowned at him.  
"Then maybe we should go pay them a visit." Robin growled.

One look at the T-sub and you'd know they wouldn't fit.  
"Don't worry Robin." M'Gann started. "We can get their in the Bio-ship! She's missed you and Wally!" M'Gann thought that Kid flash had told them his identity like he had with them. But when Kid flash flushed slightly, she realized that she had been wrong.  
"Wally?" Jinx asked quietly. He nodded. She didn't say anything about it though.  
So they each went into the Bio-ship.

**Zattanna's POV.  
**Robin was different. Way different. He seemed less like a prankster, and more like a leader. And not like Kaldur, but more like Batman I guess. Other than that It was great to see him, But I don't think he would be interested because He seemed to like the red haired girl. She seemed pretty nice, a little naïve but nice.  
But it was scary being here. That one eyed man with the orange mask, had said he knew Robin. And had said in a metallic voice that he would kill each and everyone of us. I remember a sudden chill up my spine and the hair on my neck stood up, and I knew he wasn't kidding. And so we had come to find Robin because we thought of coming to find him. But what did he want with us and Robin?

As they arrived in Star city, M'Gann looked over at the quickly darkening skies of the city. Bright lights gleamed up at the Bio-ship. M'Gann Suddenly got a bad feeling in her heart. She just shook it off. It was just a feeling. Right?  
The bank was half destroyed. It looked as though they had just blown it up!  
"Bumblebee!" Robin yelled up at the flying girl. She didn't turn around. Nor did anyone else. Until Cyborg tried to talk to her.  
She whipped around with her stingers volted. Speedy aimed his arrow toward Cyborg. The rest of Titans east continued to destroy the bank.  
Before they could hit him though, the Titans were off. So was the Team.  
Rocket, Starfire and Robin hurried after Bumblebee. But she flew up into the air so Rocket and Starfire flew up in the air. Strafire flung her starbolts at Bumblebee. Rocket narrowly dodged some of them. Rocket dived at Bumblebee and tried to trap her in a force field, but Bumblebee used her stingers and escaped. She zoomed toward Rocket and broke the belt that gave her powers. Rocket started to plummet toward earth so Starfire abandoned the chase and flew down toward her.  
On the other side of riverside bank Aqualad (Garth) Jumped into the river to escape them. But Aqualad (Kaldur) and Beastboy, jumped in after him. Beastboy Dove in as a whale and tried to block him from getting through the river. Kaldur took out his water bearers. He used the extra water force against Garth so he was swished into Beastboy. But Garth turned around and used his sound waves to knock Beastboy. Raven swooped down to take him out of the water.  
Meanwhile, Artemis and Cyborg were trying to disarm Speedy, but it was hard. Cyborg was trying to avoid both Speedy and Artemis's arrows, and Artemis had to avoid Speedy's arrows and Cyborg's sonic canons.  
And Finally, Kid flash, Zattanna, Jinx, M'Gann and Superboy were trying to stop Mas y Menos. And I know the two were slower than Kid flash, but they were also very small, meaning they could hide underneath debris. Kid flash would run after them, Jinx would try and hex them, Superboy tried to block them, M'Gann used her telekinesis to try and move the debris away and when Zattanna finally thought of something that could help.  
"gninnur pots!" She shouted, but they ran behind kid flash, and he stopped running and flew forward.  
Now three of the heroes were down.  
About $20,0000 in damage, and several more injuries later, they finally stopped Titans east. But now the two teams were upset at one another.  
"You could have dodged-"  
"Guys."  
"You should have seen that!"  
"Guys!"  
"Where were you!"  
"GUYS!" Raven shouted. Everyone looked at her.  
"What is it Raven?" Asked a slightly red Robin. Raven pointed down at the unconscious Titans east. What they saw was strange, but not the strangest thing they had seen. Titans east was,  
"Robots?"

* * *

**So yeah, Robots. I'll update as soon as I have an idea and write it down! I swear! **


End file.
